


A Sunny Morning

by HimawariMirai



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Mild Smut, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimawariMirai/pseuds/HimawariMirai
Summary: A short, fluffy story about two lovers lazing about in bed and just enjoying each other’s company. Does turn a bit sexual towards the end, though nothing explicit.Also of note, Ran is a Futanari in this one, although it's only alluded to very briefly, just so you know.





	A Sunny Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is, as you can see, a bit of a rare-pair, at least at present. I just *love* rare-pairs, not sure why, they just speak to me.  
> Not that I don't like the "normal-pairs". I just like the unusual pairings more :) 
> 
> Sooo....... This little story started out at 265 words with no title, only to explode into this 1266 word piece.  
> Still not very long, but still quite a bit longer than I had originally intended. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Standing up and rising to her full height, the blonde-haired female basks in the rays of the morning sun let in by the window, and raises her arms over her head and goes onto her tippy-toes to stretch, uncaring of her completely nude state.

” _Str~etch_ , that furry body…!”

Stopping at the pinnacle of her stretch, Ran sinks back down and lowers her arms, facing her lover (Who is also naked) with a slightly annoyed look.

“And you’ve been awake _how_ long?” She inquires.

A playful smile touches Reimu’s lips, lying on her stomach on the futon, propped up on her elbows, feet hooked together and swaying slowly back and forth, the blanket only covering her sides and a small part of her lower back after she’d rolled over, her long brown hair is free of its usual restraints and adornments and the way it is messy and ruffled made her look a good deal irresistible in Ran’s eyes.

“Long enough to know this morning is a beautiful one…… With _tails_.” Reimu freely admits, smiling in a way that is at once playful, yet _lovingly_ **warm**.

Going down on all fours beside the miko on the double-futon, Ran lets a small smile show, her expression softening and warming.

“… Been ogling my ass, have we?” Ran teases her lover.

Reimu’s smile grows a touch wider.

“Your _tailed_ ass, yes.” The miko corrects playfully.

“Oooh, noticed them, have you? These little appendages of mine? Yeah, they keep following me around, I dunno _where_ I picked ‘em up.” Ran says while looking back at her numerous tails, moving them around a bit as she does.

“Me neither, but the way you _use_ them is **unfair**. Also great for cuddling. In fact, I’mma do that right now.” Reimu decides.

Spoken and done.

Ran _cannot_ help but laugh as her beloved hugs two of her tails close to her and lies down, playfully tugging until she relents and lies down as well. The brunette snuggles up right against her back, legs entangling with her own, running smooth skin against smooth skin before settling. Ran spreads her remaining seven tails across the futon and over the miko’s body. A chuckle escapes her when Reimu lifts her head and pouts at her until she slides a tail to where her head just was, and she rests her head onto it with a highly pleased sigh and closes her eyes.

As Ran lies down on her side, facing her lover, she places a hand on her cheek and a sense of deep warmth spreads throughout her body when she smiles at the touch. Chocolate-brown eyes open to gaze into her own golden orbs, and both of them know, that there is no place in any world, they would rather be.

The minutes pass them by, and they pay them absolutely **no** heed. They both live rather hectic lives, usually, so when the chance to bask in a peaceful moment like this, on a beautiful summer’s day came around…… The rest of the Gensoukyou could take its people and its problems, pack its knapsack, and _bugger off_ , for all they cared.

They remain like this for…… A while.

Ran slowly caresses her beloved’s cheek before sliding it through her brown hair, her clawed hand losing itself in the brown mass. She _marvels_ at this beauty beside her, at how utterly relaxed the miko is at the moment, and the fact that she can _be_ this relaxed around _her_ , that she trusts _her_ so completely as to allow herself complete relaxation, with no defenses of _any_ kind…… That she wants **nothing** more than to spend every morning, even a rare one like this, with _her_ …… It makes Ran’s chest swell to the point it feels like it would _burst_ with joy.

She is pulled from her musings, somewhat, by a hand sliding up her shoulder, its palm placing itself against her own cheek, caressing gently for a moment, before sliding up to her right fox ear, merely brushing against it before losing itself in her neck-length golden-blonde hair. Reimu lets her hand settle against the back of her beloved’s head, and leans in a little closer.

“…… I love you, Reimu……” Ran declares, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her forehead before leaning hers against it.

The miko's entire face light up at her words and gesture, and she immediately returns it.

“I love you too, Ran…… Have **no** doubt of that.”

Ran nods.

“Never. I return those words to you as well, Reimu.”

Reimu nods and closes her eyes for a moment, the previous look of utter peace returning to her facial features.

For aaaall of about _five_ seconds.

Then she smiles in a certain way and opens her eyes to catch her gaze, her chocolate orbs and face now conveying a certain degree of mischief and naughtiness.

“I’m glad for the words, Ran, however, maybe we could…… You know…… _Reassure_ each other in a…… _Different_ way……”

A spark of warmth lights up in Ran’s abdomen, and she lets her own smile change as well, as she raises her eyebrows slightly.

“Oh…? What sort of…… _Different_ way…… Did you have in mind?”

As Reimu pushes her tails out of her way and embraces her directly, her smile changes to a grin, and she pulls the taller fox Youkai on top of herself, and plants a kiss right on her lips.

“I was _thinking_ ……” Reimu says as they part, her cheeks aglow with a _very_ fetching blush and grinning. “That maybe that _thing_ you did last night, would be good.”

Ran raises herself up on her arms a little, tilting her head to the side and raising her eyebrows a little while smiling.

“Oh…? Well, we did quite a _few_ things last night, as I am sure you recall.  
By ‘that _thing_ ’, do you perhaps mean……” She slides her right hand down her lover’s side, sliding over her behind and giving it a slight squeeze while also lifting it ever so slightly. “… _This_ …?”

Reimu arches her back a little and exhales, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment before she smiles up at her lover and nods.

“ _Yes_ …! _And_ what came after…!” She chuckles and slides her arms around her blonde lover’s neck.

“ _Mmm_ ……” Ran hums into their kiss, and then leans in close to her ear. “Then let’s see if we can make this…… A **very** good morning……”

A shiver runs down the miko’s back and she moans into her partner’s fox ear before capturing her lips in a kiss again. She lifts her legs and places them on either of the fox Youkai’s sides, her feet resting on her lower back. The blonde Youkai lowers herself, pressing their breasts together and kisses her beloved miko.

Warmth spreads rapidly through both of their bodies as they slowly begin a well-practiced yet still always exciting dance, moving together and pressing as close to the other as is physically possible, the miko moaning agreeably as she feels her lover’s hardness pressing against her inner thigh, with a similar sound escaping her partner.

The sun climbs ever so slowly higher on the sky, a pleasant wind blows by the shrine, as Ran spends the morning hours making love with her beloved, with Reimu answering in kind, as they consummate their love that may seem unlikely to some, yet undeniable to those who matter to them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feels good to get this one out. This is the first of my rare-pair stories, one of many, I’m hoping. On that note, I hope you enjoyed reading it, I certainly had fun writing it.  
> Have a nice day, night, or whatever it is wherever you are! Please do leave comments!  
> I hope to see you next time!


End file.
